STAR WARS: A Hidden Force
by terrenoir
Summary: Akilah-Jin has lived on Coruscant all her life. Kylo Ren has just returned to Imperial City in the Core Sector after the defeat at starkiller base. He is surprised at what he senses waiting within the city. A force sensitive who has honed her power alone, Akilah joins Kylo Ren. CONTENT WARNING: Sex, violence, slavery, sexual abuse-this is a rough one.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: A HIDDEN FORCE  
Chapter 1  
In the City Dwells

Akilah-Jinn had spent 25 years on Coruscant in Imperial City (formerly Galactic City). She was orphaned in the battle that ensued after the alliance won on Endor. She was raised as a servant girl by a monster of a man with his shrill little wife. Akilah ran away at eight; the young one managed to join the Travelers Thieves Guild. She was quite stealth and unassuming; that was valued highly. There was something else about Akilah-Jinn that made her an asset to have around. She did not comprehend the power for a year after it flared. The guild used her talent to convince shopkeepers and patrons to hand over valuables with ease.

At 14 the girl left the guild to join the Imperial Research Institute, determined to learn more of her gift. Akilah knew she must hide its existence from those that may sense these things. She researched in the city above, and in the depths of the lower city she honed her skills in the art of the force; taking on criminals and defending the weak.

A darkness burned inside of the girl, and it only flared brighter as she grew. The rage of her youth; the pain and suffering she witnessed and endured. It fueled her. It was that glow Kylo Ren sensed upon his retreat to Imperial City after the defeat at starkiller base.

Akilah had sensed a great pain while meditating late. The cry reached out to her surround her being. Akilah writhed over in pain coming out of her meditative state. She ran out into the dark city; standing on the ledge of the apartment skyscraper, she reached out with her feelings; opening herself. She locked onto the source of the pain and jumped on her skkydriver, "If only I could go light speed!" she cried to herself. Arriving at the skyscraper higher in the city, she enters what appears to be a gambling establishment.

"Let me guide you to," an Alien man begins his gambling spiel.

"Stuff it puppet," Akilah stifles the man, "I need help and you will help me," she states flatly.

"I will help you," the fish man replies.

"I'm looking for a woman, I think. I think she might be new here. Any ideas?"

"Master Kuzo is in charge of the escorts department. Up the stairs and to your right," the fish man gestured to a patio overlooking the game room.

"Thank you," she smirked at the fish, patting its head while he gave a confused look.

Akilah made her way to the balcony and there she faced a square, leathery man. He had at his side the source. She sensed that now. A girl! No more than 12, was shackled to the beast's side.

The creature bellowed, "What do you think you are doing, woman?!"

"I am here to free the girl," Akilah senses the terror in the girl.

"HoHaHa," the creature laughs, "this is mine!" he chokes up on the shackles dragging the girl up the side of his chair; the little voice shrieks.

"You will release the girl," her tone was flat and this time she swayed her index and middle fingers as the old text described.

"I will release the girl," Master Kuzo repeated, unlocking the shackles.

"But boss, it wa my turn!" squeaked a short boney alien.

Akilah's rage flared. She knew what this was. This girl was a sex slave, and she thought about leaving it intact. Not now. She took a breath, walked over to the girl, and escorted her down the stairs and to her skkydriver.

"You stay here, I will be back little one." Akilah walked back into the seedy rat hole with fire glowing in her hazel eyes. She drew her pistol. It was over in moments. It all happened in slow motion. She was there, yet she was not. Akilah swooped around the room placing a bullet between the eyes of everyone. Then she walked away.

Akilah-Jinn helped established and anonymously donated to a mid city orphanage. There are some good souls in the city yet. She dropped the girl at the orphanage with an assurance she would be safe. Then the woman began back to her one room hole in the lower levels.

"With a power like that, you should be far away from the Core woman," the smoky voice penetrated the darkness of the lower city. Akilah's heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched in her throat. Motionless and afraid to exhale she peered through the blackness only to make out a silvery mask.

"Who is there?" she managed to sound steady.

"I could sense your rage the second I arrived in the system. You have been learning," the voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see right into you, woman. Do not try to deceive me. You are strong with the force. I could feel your mind light years away. It is obvious you have worked to stay undetected. My master will find you if you continue to be this reckless," he was taunting her.

Akilah-Jinn could feel his power, she was hesitant to reach out more and leave herself exposed. "Your Master?" she felt it was becoming harder to breathe. Something was happening to her. She was struggling against him.

"Yes, anyone who can use the force as you should have a Master," he was distracting her.

"I will have no Master," she lost consciousness then, falling to the ground. Kylo Ren crossed the corridor and took the thin woman in his arms, her light satin hair falling over his gloved hands. She would be his apprentice, and he would be her Master. He smirked beneath his helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

STAR WARS: A Hidden Force

Chapter 2

The Sky Lit Apartment

Kylo returned with the woman to his apartment at the surface of the city. He would have to be cautious to keep this from Snoke. He had sensed such a great power in her; he could not count out that Snoke already knew.

He laid her to rest in the guest suite; calling on his servants to bathe and dress her in an ivory satin nightgown. He wanted her to feel as a guest in his home.

She woke late into the afternoon. Kylo worried he had put too much pressure on her mind. He sighed in relief as Akilah entered into the grand living room. He marveled at the beautiful porcelain quality of her skin as she wrapped the matching satin robe around her shoulders.

"What is all this?" Akilah almost gasp as she looked upon the dapper man sitting in the center of the open space.

"You like it? He smiled, "I brought you here as my guest. I am interested in you. What is your name?"

"Akilah-Jinn. You can sense it too. I was not sure there were others. I suppose I was careless last night," she has always owned her mistakes.

"That is a truly lovely name. I am Kylo Ren of the First Order. You must be clever to have remained undetected for so long, and yet your power is remarkable. You feel my power, and yet you do not show fear?"

"Is that hard liquor?" Akilah gestures to a bottle sitting next to two cups on the table to Kylo's side. He smiles. "I know if you wanted me dead, I would be. I don't exactly know what you're planning, but in the moment it seems fear is unnecessary.

She takes a seat next to the cloak draped man, pouring herself a tall drink and taking a swig, "I stand firm, I have no Master," Akilah looks Kylo Ren in his dark eyes. Tense, he raises a brow. "I will learn from you. I am no good at rules. You should know that."

"You are being honest. I can only ask for that."

"I know nothing about you. To call you Master would be foolish."

"How have you learned so much staying only on Coruscant? You are wise," his eyes softened at her expression.

"I have traveled. I chose to stay here. To help the people in the city. There is so much pain here," Akilah stares into her drink.

"You use your grief to fuel your deeds. You are moral Ms. Akilah-Jinn."

She can't help but laugh at this, "Ah, yes. 'Moral' is the one whom blows out the brains of 30 plus men."

"Yeah, that was impressive. How did you learn time control?"

"By accident," Akilah-Jinn shot him a grin, "So, Knight of Ren. First Order," She knew of the greater galactic politics. They mattered little deep in the city. Criminals existed no matter the ruler.

"You feel my Order matters not. You are probably right. Someone is always grabbing for power," he thinks of General Hux.

"What do you do with your gifts?" Akilah asks exuding an innocence that was almost angelic to young Kylo Ren.

"The ability to sense and manipulate the force is indeed a gift. Do you know what the force is Akilah?"

"Only what I've read in the old scrolls at the Imperial Research Institute. It took many days to track down such knowledge from the old archives. I'm sure if the order knew, it would be destroyed, no?"

Kylo Ren is able to ascertain that this force wielding woman is studied. The question he has is to what side she is aligned. She is motivated by good deeds, and yet her drive for revenge burns deep. He feels it, and breathes it in.

"Your father?" Akilah sits with tears streaming down her face. She does not understand what it is she is seeing, but the vision is exuding so much pain.

Kylo feels his own rage flair. How dare this woman look into his mind! He can see the reality of what he did in her tears, and this softens him for a moment.

"I don't understand, but I am so very sorry," Akilah reaches out for his fisted hand; a human touch.

Kylo Ren releases his grip, tiny pools of blood marking his porcelain palms. He allows the stranger to extend her condolences.

"I don't understand why you do not run when you've seen my truth?" Kylo has never shown this much of himself to anyone. This strange woman somehow saw right through him. Was she this powerful indeed?

Akilah-Jinn pours herself a third tall drink, "We all have our shit, Kylo. We make our choices and then we have to go on living," she knows her senses are leaving her, yet she needs to know more of this man. The liquor just helps to keep her bold.

"I am sorry; I cannot always control my readings," she says reaching her hand to the man's furrowed brow, touching him softly, "The more painful visions find me involuntarily."

Kylo Ren wants to grab her by the throat and crush her for looking into his mind, yet instead he reaches his own hand to her lips. Akilah's scar extends from just above her top lip to her bottom, forming a diagonal bolt. He grabs her chin with intent, and looks her straight in the eyes. Kylo, unable to keep his emotions at bay, kisses her with all the force of his rage; held back only by the pain of his guilt.

Akilah sat feeling that tension build. She had better sense than this. Tomorrow she would blame the liquor and the connection between them and the force; tonight she would let it flow. Akilah melted into the kiss, letting Kylo lead. Until he tried to push her back into the velvet sofa. She quickly changed the power dynamic, catching Kylo Ren off guard. He found himself with the 116lb woman straddling him flat on his back. She kissed him hard as her hands wandered down to find his buckle. Kylo suppressed himself as much as he could; surrendering to Akilah's control.

He watched her undress them both, accepting the frantically needy kisses she bestowed between articles of clothing. Kylo Ren is not afraid to admit he may be a bit of a scoundrel when it comes to women. He may get that from his father, but there is no time for that now. Letting this woman take control was a thrilling change for the young man.

She slides herself like a serpent down his slender body, taking his rock hard cock daintily in her hands moments before he is engulfed by her hot mouth.

Kylo cannot help but moan, "Fuck Akilah-Jinn!"

She smiles around him, taking in as much of him as she can manage. Feeling him throb at the back of her throat could make her cum by itself, but she shows control.

Reluctantly Kylo admits, "It has been so long, I fear I am close," his eyes rolling back. This only elicits a pleasing moan from Akilah as she begins to massage his tense aching balls. He cries out again spilling himself down her throat as she accepts his hot cum willingly.

Kylo Ren recovers while Akilah cleans him with her mouth. Kissing her way up his chest. He takes his opportunity to switch their positions. Akilah's head spins and she laughs from the blood rush to her head.

"You may be the sexiest woman in all the universe," Kylo purrs before kissing her again. He runs his fingers into her opening feeling her wetness.

"Hnnng, please," she begs. He loves it when they beg.

Kylo rubs her gently, slowly as she begins to lose control to him. He takes her breast in his hand, feeling its suppleness. Kylo Ren takes her nipple firmly in his fingertips. Twisting softly; she moans and bucks her hips.

He smiles, licking his lips, "I will make you cum until you can't take any more," He spreads her hot lips, slapping her pussy roughly, "Then, I will make you cum some more," Kylo plunged his fingers in her, and Akilah bucked her hips frantically cumming. Kylo would not stop there.

Akilah began to squirm at the sensation, but Kylo rubbed her wet pussy relentless. He pounded her with his fingers and watched her writhe and moan in ecstasy. She continued cumming until he he deemed fit.

"Please fuck me I needyour cock," Akilah screamed in a barely audible jumble.

Kylo Ren would oblige. he pulled her up, sliding her onto his throbbing member. She was cumming already; he laughed and met her gaze.

Akilah-Jinn was suddenly very aware of her actions and felt embarrassment and shame. Kylo felt this and tried to ease the pain. He laid her down and slowly he made love to her. They kept their gaze locked save for the times their eyes rolled to the back of their head.

Yes. Akilah-Jinn knew she would have to explain this tomorrow, but tonight she chose to live in the moment, wrapped in Kylo Ren's arm's. The force between the two of them was strong. She did not yet know where this path would take her, but she was willing to take a leap of faith.

Kylo Ren could not explain the feelings Akilah-Jinn made him feel. The dark and light; always at war within him. It was his destiny, but perhaps there could be a new destiny. Kylo began to drift to sleep, thoughts swirling his mind. "This woman, Akilah-Jinn, has obvious light yet a fiery dark I must explore. She may be right about Masters of the old way. Collaboration. Perhaps that could be the way."


	3. Chapter 3

STAR WARS: A HIDDEN FORCE

Chapter 3

Honesty is in the Eyes

Akilah's eyes fluttered open. The reality of her actions crash down on her; not that one night stands were unheard of in her life. Kylo Ren was a terrifying presence; she felt that. She knew he was part of the First Order, and political wars pissed her off. What did she get herself into? She slipped out from under the sleeping man, and collected her robe from the floor. She stepped out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise.

Kylo Ren awoke, feeling momentary fear that Akilah-Jinn had left. He breathed in relief when he saw her figure on the balcony; her satin gown flowing with her hair in the breeze. He gathered himself and joined her for the view.

"I'm so rarely at the top of the city," she says turning to greet the man, "Kylo," he could sense her hesitation, "I don't know why I am here," she throws her kimono sleeved arms in the air.

Kylo Ren steps close to her, breathing in her scent, reaching out to her mind. _You are here because you want to be_. Kylo uses his telepathy. Akilah cannot hide her uncertainty in the situation; in the First Order.

"This is crazy Kylo. I cannot just run off and join some galactic war!"

"Think of it as accompanying me. I will not require you to fight in any battles," he would say anything to convince her. She was silent after that. Her eyes closed; taking in the light rays. He could not help but stare at her lovely face. Cheekbones high and sharp, with the most delicately pink puckered lips. Her eyes were so big; flaming emeralds. He impulsively steals a kiss.

"I do not know Kylo Ren," she pulls away, reluctantly, "I want to learn, but this. . ."

"I understand," Kylo pulls away saddened, but not angry, "I feel we have much to learn from each other."

"I will stay," she says definitively looking him in his brooding eyes. She had to learn more about the force she felt. She knew her power was expanding, and she needed help to understand and control it properly. "Tell me of the Force. I need to know everything. "

This was the moment Kylo knew was coming. Did she know of the light side or the dark? Would he tell her of the light if she did not know?

"Shall we go inside? It grows cold. I will tell you what I know," the two return to the grand living room. Kylo calls his servants to attend to breakfast: Alderaanian bread, Tatooine boar, eggs from a fowl of Felucia, and of course, Corellian brandy.

"Do you know of the sides of the force? Light and dark?" Honesty it is knight of Ren.

"I am aware there is the light side and the dark side. I know of Darth Vader and the Empire. I have read little of old Jedi lore. They were monks? It is hard to understand the dialect of the scrolls," Akilah had studied deep into the past, but much had been destroyed of the Jedi Order. Kylo had learned from his Uncle, and then from Master Snoke. He knew the ways of the light, and had embraced the ways of the darkside.

Akilah became overwhelmed with visions of a man she did not recognize sparing with a young Kylo. They fought with agility, but Kylo was bested. The boy flew into a rage, ravishing surrounding landscape.

"I believe I had a vision of you, sparing with an older, fair haired man in a grey cloak," Akilah said, wrapping herself tighter in her robe as the breeze became chilled.

Kylo was annoyed by Akilah's unintended mind probing, "My uncle."

"I am sorry for prodding Kylo. Shall I share some of my darkness with you?"

"I understand. I will show you how to keep unintended thoughts from entering your mind. I would never ask you to share something you are not ready to show me."

Akilah closed her eyes for a moment, brow furrowed, "I believe you should see who I am as I have seen you," she lets her mind free to Kylo.

He saw her as a youngling, in the lower city searching, begging for scraps. She could not have been much older than six years. Several men came from the shadows; laughing manically a burly man grabs the child and puts his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Kylo sees those hazel eyes streaked in tears. He knows where this is going.

"Mm little one. Wrong place wrong time," one man grunts as he unzips his trousers. Kylo cannot continue.

"Stop Akilah, you need not show me more," Kylo Ren wanted nothing more than to destroy those men; slowly and painfully.

"I know I have light inside of me Kylo. I do not know how a First Order knight feels about the light side. I have a darkness inside. It scares me sometimes, the power I feel. I had been through many trials before that night, but it was that night I felt the darkness change me."

"Do you let your darkness flow through you?"

"I try hard to follow my light, but I think it may be too slight to hold back all my dark*, and who do you follow Kylo Ren? What is it that Kylo Ren burns for, or does he simply desire to burn the galaxy to the ground?*" Akilah sits crossing her legs on the sofa.

The man was silent, looking the woman in her eyes. He was so sure following after Darth Vader was his destiny. The things Supreme Leader Snoke showed him convinced him of this. His father's words echo through his mind, " _Snoke is using you."_

"I am the grandson of Darth Vader. I intend to continue his legacy."

"Vader, Anakin Skywalker. I know of his legacy well. He is the reason this world was abandoned by the Resistance. We became an Empire stronghold. Did you know the name of the city changed after the clone wars? This was where it all began."

"So, you are not afraid of my intentions Akilah-Jinn?"

"I abandoned fear. I mean, I often do not feel it anymore. Fear is simply an emotional response; often for things we do not understand. I would rather think through logically. I feel biological fear at times, like when you ambushed me in the city. I feared I would die so easily," Akilah smirks.

"You are such a spitfire. Do you fear death Akilah?"

The woman looked her companion in his dark eyes, becoming lost in thought. She traced his features down his jaw, to his collar bones peeking out of his black v-neck undershirt. That twinge from last night; she pushes it aside bringing her mind back to focus.

"Did you call me a spitfire?" she laughs, taking a sip from the tumbler.

"Something my mother use to say," Kylo acknowledges.

"I do not fear death on most occasions, Kylo Ren. On most occasions I am not stuck in a force choke. You made me fear death for the first of many moons," she finishes her drink.

"And what made a woman from Coruscant stop fearing death?" Kylo pours himself another round. Kylo looks to the food at the table, noting that the bread and eggs were almost gone. He looks to the window, the sun high into the sky now. He could lose track of everything talking with this woman.

Akilah was quiet again; this time lost in her drink. She thought back to that night. The night she was sure she was a dead woman. Kylo, curious by her silence reaches out to see where her mind was. A vision came to him of dark corridors low in the city and a young man with hair shaggy and brown. He could see as through her eyes. Glancing down to her fingers he saw her betrothal ring and her swollen belly. Kylo let go of the vision then; ashamed of the intrusion.

"It's ok Kylo Ren; you may continue to view my mind," Akilah's eyes met his then; locked with his gaze she allows him that memory.

Out of the shadows come seven, nine men. Kylo Ren felt the woman's heart quicken; racing. She squeezes the hand of her companion. Then it all becomes a blurry haze. He can see the men over power her fiancé; they leave him disabled but conscious in a heap. Then all the men are upon Akilah, who is barely struggling. Kylo Ren feels the visceral reaction the woman suppresses. Kylo breaks the link; unable to stomach the scene. Kylo and Akilah continue to hold their gaze. Her eyes filled with hot tears, refusing to be shed.

"I was raped by each of those men that night; unable to fight back at all. I prayed to the Divines they would release me when they were done. My prayers went unanswered,"

"Please, Akilah. You do not need to show me. I am sorry I probed. I do not want you to think ill of me," Kylo Ren felt a draw to her. Perhaps because of the bond they shared or how vulnerable she was in that vision. He was not sure what to blame it on. He was not acting as a knight of the First Order, only as a man. Snoke would be displeased Kylo Ren feared.

Akilah hardly hesitates in her story, "The men cut open my belly while Ronin watched from the side. I screamed and writhed. I tried to reach out with the force, but I was so weak; the pain has still not been duplicated. They left me for dead, and Ronin to watch me die next to his unborn son. That is why I do not fear death, Kylo Ren; I am already dead."

* * *

* 1. Lyric quoted from Brand New-

Album " _The Devil And God Are Raging Inside Me"_

Track _"Jesus / Jesus Christ"_

Verse _6 line 2_

2\. Lyric used from Brand New-

Album " _The Devil And God Are Raging Inside Me"_

Track _"The Archer's Bows Are Broken"_

Verse _1 lines 1-3_


End file.
